Sing You The Sky
by SamishiiKaku
Summary: Band rivalry, band love, difficulties recording, writing songs... Maybe this will be harder than they thought...


A/N: Hey there! I haven't been putting ANs in my stories lately, because I didn't think anybody would care, but... Anyways, I decided to put this in here real quick and fill you in on some stuff :)

This is a Band!Hetalia fic, which means that they are in bands and stuff. Please tell me if a character you want in a band isn't in one already, and maybe I can fit them in :) Unless maybe I already have them planned for the future bands...

ANYWAY. The first few characters are OCs that will jump throughout the story, but they don't really change the story or anything.

So enjoy!

Disclaimer: Ahaha, this WILL be in every chapter :) Song disclaimers will be at the end... I don't own Hetalia, and I am not getting paid to draw or write fan fiction for Hetalia. I do this for my own and other's entertainment.

Warnings: BoyxBoy love (and lots of it. FrUK, AmeJap, PruCan, SpaMano, GerIta, RoChu, much more)

* * *

**Fame- Arthur Kirkland, Alfred Jones, Matthew Williams**

**Bad Touch Trio- Antonio Fernandez, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Francis Bonnefoi**

**Lost Sakura- Kiku Honda**

**Stupid- Lovino Vargas**

* * *

"Waah! Kiku Honda is so 'kawaii'!"

"No way! Antonio Fernandez is sexy!"

"Aah, I just love Lovino Vargas!"

"But his brother, Feliciano Vargas, is so much cuter! And nicer!"

"But Feliciano doesn't sing!"

"PSH, whatever."

"Isn't it cute how all members of Fame wear a black glove on their right hands?"

"Excuse me, ladies. May I please have directions to the Tokimo station?"

"Oh, you take a left- KYAA! You're KIKU HONDA!"

"Yes, yes. Please just give me the direct-"

"Is it true you're dating Alfred from 'Fame'?!"

"I-I'd rather not answer that right now. Please tell me-"

"KYAA! He's so cute when he blushes!"

"I-I-I-I-"

"Tonni! You know he doesn't like being touched! Now he's run away!"

"Not my fault..."

"Yes it is! He probably hates us now!"

"NOOOOO!"

* * *

"Mira, como estoy sufriendo. Me quemo por dentro, por sentir tu amor," Antonio started singing and swaying his hips to the music.

"Por sentir tu amor," Francis sang backup.

"Mami, no me hagas eso, sabes que te quiero. Con todo el corazon," Antonio kept singing, or would have, if the door hadn't slammed open.

"TON-TON! FRANCY-PANTS!" Gilbert screamed into the room before opening the right door. "Guys. Not cool."

"You walked into the wrong room, mon chére."

"Whatever. Dude, we have an interview today! Let's go!" Gilbert grabbed his friends' hands and dragged them to their car. "So, apparently, we're going to the same place that Fame records at today! Isn't that awesome?! I might see my Birdie!"

"And Arthur!" Francis happily fell onto Antonio's shoulder as Gilbert started the car.

"But I don't to see my amor..." Antonio pouted.

"Then date Alfred," Gilbert turned sharply. "Dump Lovino. He doesn't deserve you."

"Shut up! He already thinks he's stupid!"

"Well duh. That's what he called his band."

"SHUT UP!"

"Hey, we're here!" Francis pointed out the window.

"SWEET!" Gilbert slammed on the brakes, causing Antonio and Francis to hit their faces on the back seats.

"Mon dieu! Chére, you said you would stop doing that!"

"Ha, nope," Gilbert said as they walked into the building- er, skyscraper.

"They really get to record here?" Antonio looked around in awe.

"Ja! Isn't it awesome?! I've only been here once before, to surprise Bir-"

Francis cut him off by covering his mouth. "Shh, chére! I'm sorry, but if any word gets out, we'll ruin our band's reputation AND Fame's!"

"Ja, fine," Gilbert muttered. "I'm going to the bathroom. Go on without me."

"Just remember that we'll be in room 3D."

"Ja," Gilbert went off.

He walked aimlessly until he saw a shadow around the corner.

"Hey!" He followed them around two more corners, then grabbed a hand wearing a black glove. "I'm trying to talk to you! Don't ignore the awesome me!"

"Pooh Bear?!"

"SHUT UP! Only my boyfriend gets to call me that- BIRDIE!"

"Gil! What are you doing here?" Matthew hugged his neck.

"The Bad Touch Trio has an interview here! Why were you running from me?!"

"I thought you were my manager, Ludwig!"

"Mein bruder is you 'cruel-mean-jerk-of-a-manager'?!"

"I-I guess... I was slipping out for a quick break, and I didn't want to deal with him until I came up with a good excuse-"

Gilbert bent down to kiss his boyfriend.

Mathew moaned into the kiss before pushing him away. "Wh-what if someone sees?! That's two band careers under the ice!"

"Matt, nobody will see," Gilbert whispered before kissing him again.

Little did they know, a picture had snapped around the corner, as Gilbert kissed Matthew's neck.

"Jackpot."

* * *

Matthew made his way to the studio after showing Gilbert to the bathroom, and giving him a map.

"Williams. Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry, Ludwig. I was helping a friend."

"Luddy! Don't be hard on him!" Feliciano sat up from the couch I the studio he always napped on. Alfred tried once, but rolled off and claimed the floor was easier to sleep on. Everybody agreed that Feliciano was the 'Universal Sleeper', which meant that he could sleep any where, any time, any place, no matter what was happening around him.

"I'm sorry. But please, we need to record," Ludwig put on headphones as Matthew shuffled into the room. "Ready?"

"Yes," Arthur replied calmly.

"HELLS YEAH!" Alfred yelled.

"Oui," Matthew squeaked.

"You know when to start," Ludwig said as they all nodded and music started.

Alfred started singing,"Here I am

There you are

Why does it seem so far

Next to you is where I should be~"

Arthur sang, "Where I wanna be~"

Alfred, "Something I

Want so bad

Know what's inside your head

Maybe I could see what you see~"

Arthur, "Tell me what you see~"

Matthew sang, "Gotta keep on believing

That everything takes time

I'll make up any reason

To make you mine

If you're staying or leaving

I'll follow your lead

So why keep pretending

Open your eyes

I can be what you need~"

Alfred and Arthur sang, "Any kind of guy you want, girl

That's the guy I'll be

Turn myself upside down~"

Matthew sang, "Yes I will, yes I will~"

Arthur, "Any kind of guy you want, girl

You know I'll agree

Turn your whole world around~"

Matthew, "Yes I will, yes I will~"

They all sang, "Any kind, any kind

Any kind of guy you want

You decide

Change your mind

I will be there

Won't you try

One more time

Be my any kind of girl

You decide

It's alright

I will be there~"

Arthur sang loudly, "You seem so hard to know

Say goodbye, say hello

Then you say that it's time to go~"

Alfred back up, "Know it's time to go~"

"Changing my point of view

Everyday something new

Anything to get next to you"

gonna get to you~"

"Gotta keep on believing," Matthew sang, "That everything takes time

I'll make up any reason

To make you mine

If you're staying or leaving

I'll follow your lead

So why keep pretending

Open your eyes

I can be what you need~"

All of them sang, "Any kind of guy you want, girl

That's the guy I'll be

Turn myself upside down~"

Arthur sang louder, "Yes I will, yes I will~"

"Any kind of guy you want, girl

You know I'll agree~"

Matthew, "You know I'll agree~"

"Turn your whole world around

"Yes I will, yes I will~" Arthur sang, like always.

"Any kind, any kind

Any kind of guy you want

You decide

Change your mind

I will be there (I'll be there)

Won't you try

One more time

Be my any kind of girl

You decide

It's alright

I will be there~"

Matthew held the microphone, "Let me know if I'm getting through~"

Arthur took it, "Making you understand~"

Alfred pulled it from them, "If it's wrong I'll try something new~"

Arthur, "Don't look away

Cause I'm here to stay~"

Alfred, "If it's a game

Then I'm gonna play~"

All of them, "Any kind of guy you want, girl

That's the guy I'll be

Turn myself upside down~"

Alfred got to it before Arthur, "Yes I will, yes I will~"

"Any kind of guy you want, girl

You know I'll agree~"

"You know I'll agree~" Matthew put his hair behind his ear.

"Turn your whole world around~"

"Yes I will, yes I will~" Arthur sang as he glared at Alfred.

"Any kind, any kind

Any kind of guy you want

You decide

Change your mind

I will be there

Won't you try

One more time

Be my any kind of girl

You decide

It's alright

I will be there~"

Alfred, "Bring it back~"

"Any kind, any kind

Any kind of guy you want

You decide

It's alright

I will be there~"

They heard the beeping noise that signaled them to stop.

"That was perfect, Fame. Take a quick break."

"Alfred! You sang my part!"

"You sang mine, also."

"But Mattie!" Alfred whined.

"Dogs. Quit fighting," Ludwig snapped at them and went over to Feliciano.

Matthew leaned close to Arthur and whispered, "I bet Mr. Ludwig has a thing for Feliciano."

Arthur looked shocked before whispering, "I bet they do it before the end of the week."

They both nodded and looked at Alfred, who didn't hear anything.

"That was the last song for today," Ludwig announced, shaking Feliciano off his arm. "You can go home now."

"Merci, Mr. Ludwig," Matthew, after untying a cord from his leg, quietly left. Unlike Alfred, who yelled his goodbye, and Arthur, who yelled back at him.

* * *

A/N: OK, so I'm leaving off here... The Bad Touch trio interview will be in the next chapter :) Please be patient, as this is probably the longest thing I've ever written, and I've been writing it for hours X( MY BUM HURTS.

Songs-

Antonio and Francis were singing the chorus to "Te Extrano" by "X-Treme". It's really sexy, look it up!

Fame was singing "Any Kind of Guy" by "Big time Rush". It's one of my favorites, and I thought it was cute, so it snuck in :)

Thanks for reading my crappy first chapter, please come back for chapter two! さよなら!


End file.
